


Grace Under Pressure

by clgfanfic



Category: War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somethings just shouldn't be brought to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Business Associates #3 under the pen name Llyr Chaves.

_"Ah-oo-gha!"_

 

          Norton sat in his wheelchair, studying the beauty on the bed.  Norah Coleman lay almost spread-eagle in the middle of the down comforter, sleeping.  Blonde hair spilled around her head, and the dark royal purple silk nightgown accented her full breasts and narrow waist.

          Norton pulled off his T-shirt, then reached down and untied his shoes, pulling them and his socks off.  Untying the string that cinched his shorts around his waist, he pushed them down, then lifted himself with one hand, then the other, working them and his briefs off as well.  He grinned at his half-erect cock.  Just looking at the woman was almost enough to make him come.

          Quietly rolling Gertrude to the side of the bed, he stopped.  Reaching out, he lightly caressed her smooth, but well-muscled thighs.  Norah moaned softly.  He inched upward, his hands disappearing under the silk to caress her hips and lower abdomen.

          Butt grinding into the comforter, Norah rolled her head, her eyes cracking open.  Norton smiled, one hand escaping out from under the fabric and teasing at a now-hard nipple.

          "Took you long enough," she said sleepily.

          "The Colonel had more questions than I expected."

          Hooking the elastic band of her underwear with a finger, Norton tugged.  Norah lifted her hips, allowing him to pull the lavender silk panties off.  That done, he rolled closer to the head of the bed, his hands reaching out to rub her shoulders, breasts and belly.

          Norah groaned and squirmed under his touch.  Arching, she pressed her now sensitive breasts into his palms.  He squeezed.

          "Ahhh," she breathed.  "Your hands always feel so good."

          He chuckled, then leaned forward, kissing along the inside of her arm and licking at the fold of her inner arm.  Her free arm came up, fingernails tickling at the back of his neck.

          "And your mouth even better," she whispered.

          While he nibbled and kissed his way up to her shoulder, Norton used one hand to push the short nightgown up above her breasts.

          Norah sat up, pulling it over her head.

          The position favored Norton with a spectacular view, and he took advantage of it, flicking his tongue across the hard nipple.  Norah sighed, and leaned forward farther, enjoying the sensation as he sucked her into his mouth, his tongue making warm wet circles over her sensitive skin.  His hands rubbed up and down her back, teasing at the crack of her butt.

          He pulled back and she groaned.

          "I'm just shifting my position of attack," he said seductively.

          Rolling back to the foot of the bed, Norton maneuvered Gertrude so he could pull himself onto the foot of the bed, using his arms to work his way up, between the long muscular legs she spread in welcome for him.  Stopping, he dipped his head and kissed her thighs.  She fell back against the pillows, sighing contentedly as he worked his way up, kissing and licking until he nibbled her pubic hair, tickling her.

          Lying down, he let his mouth keep her occupied while he leaned slightly over, feeling along the wall and bed for the small canister he'd planted there.  Finding it, he grinned.

          Norah rolled her head from side to side, her hips thrusting slowly to meet his probing tongue, gasping when he sucked on her clitoris.

          Surfacing, Norton checked to make sure Norah's attention was not focused on him.  Her eyes closed, lips parted, she was not watching him.  Perfect.

          Shifting slightly, he positioned the small air horn just in front of her pink vulva and pressed the button.

          " _Ahh-oo-gha!_ "

          Coleman's eyes flew wide and before she could resister what was happening she was moving, backing and standing, her back pressed to the wall, her calves pressed to the headboard.

          Norton collapsed face-first into the comforter, laughter nearly choking him.  He beat closed fists against the blanket, sucking in deep breaths.  "Oh… God… the look on… your face…"

          Norah felt the blush start at her hairline and pass down her body.  She glared down at the helpless man, his coco skin a contrast to the pale terracotta material.  Revenge sang in her blood.  She smiled, a shark-like expression settling on her face.  Before he could react, she pounced.

          Landing with her knees on either side of his back and her feet hooked over his arms, pinning them to the bed, she had the perfect line of attack.

          His legs could not move.  His arms were trapped.  The twin moons of his coco ass were served up like muffins on a plate.  She fell forward, her teeth nipping across the sensitive skin.

          "Ahhh!" he cried, trying to push his upper body up.  "Norah!"

          She ignored the cry, nibbling harder.

          "Norah!  Stop!"  He tried to turn himself over, but her legs were stronger than his arms, and she held him in place.

          "Norah, that tickles!"

          She broke off her attack, enjoying the pattern of red marks that decorated his ass.

          "Norah, please…"

          With a feral smile her head bobbed back down, her teeth sinking into the chocolate skin.

          "Ahhh!"

          Norton buried his face in the comforter and yelled, "Uncle!  Uncle!  I give!  I give!"

          The biting shifted to light kisses and licks, teasing his already super-sensitized skin.

          "Oh God…  Norah…"

          "Yes?" she asked, using her hands to pull his legs farther apart.  Her tongue tickled at his scrotum.

          "You're driving me crazy."

          She pulled his legs further apart, sucking in the skin of his scrotum, her tongue probing his testicles.

          "Woman!"

          Her head came up.  "You're mine, Rocket Boy."

          "Oh yeah," he breathed.  "You got that right."

          Shifting, she bounced over him, then stretched out next to him.  Norton rolled onto his side and they kissed.  Hands explored each other's body, teasing, probing.

          Norah rolled him onto his back and moved to straddle his fully erect cock.  Lowering herself onto the thick shaft, she rocked forward slightly, watching his face. Norton's eyes were hooded, black sparkling slits that radiated happiness and pleasure.  She posted slowly, savoring the feel of him as he filled her.

          Drake reached out, one hand caressing her breasts, the other sneaking in to tease and rub at her clitoris.  She let her head fall back, using her vaginal muscles to squeeze and caress him in return.

          "God, you feel so good," he breathed.

          His hands gripped the cheeks of her ass, squeezing, forcing her down farther on his cock.  She groaned, squeezing the thick shaft as tightly as she could.  The tip of a finger pressed against her ass.  She pressed back against the probe and felt it suck into her, then pop back out.

          Leaning forward, she rubbed her hard nipples across his.  Norton reached up and squeezed them, holding her close enough so he could kiss her.  She shifted forward slightly, riding halfway up on his cock.

          Reaching behind her thighs, he rubbed along the opening of her now full vagina.  Feeling the boundary where he stopped and she began was exciting and he nipped, then sucked on her ear lobe.

          "Who's driving who crazy?" she breathed, pulling back and riding his cock all the way down.

          Planting her hands on either side of his shoulders, she set to work, fucking him with hard, long strokes, squeezing her muscles as she rode up his shaft, holding the head of his cock tightly inside her, then relaxing as she pushed down and let him fill her.  Norton's eyes squeezed shut, his hands moving over her body, touching, pulling, squeezing.

          "Yes," she panted when he grabbed the cheeks of her butt, his fingers slipping into the crack, probing at her ass again.  One finger slipped inside, vibrating, and sending her into an organism.

          He felt her muscles contracting, rippling up and down his cock, and then himself coming, shooting his seed into her.

          Norah stretched out on top of him, her legs together bracketed by his, Norton's cock still held inside her.

          She rested her head on his shoulder and savored his touch as he stroked her back.

          "That was cruel," she said.

          Norton chuckled.  "Oh, I don't know, it turned out okay."

          She laughed.  "I guess so."  She lifted her hips, allowing his nearly flaccid cock to slide free.  "But if you do that again, I'll have to hurt you."

          "Deal."  Norton lifted himself and kissed her head.  "Do you think Ironhorse heard that?"

          Norah squeezed her eyes closed and shook her head against his shoulder.  "Oh shit…"

The End


End file.
